


Barbarians

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Caught by the cult of Charon David has little hope, but he has to try.





	Barbarians

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Draange: For your latest AU ask, what about “warring (fantasy type) barbarian clans? I’m thinking Freelancer vs Charon, but Red team vs Blue team, or rebels vs feds could work. Pairing wise, um, maybe platonic Wash and Caboose? I kind of got distracted ridiculousness.

“What’s happening?” 

David gave a pitying look the the large man sharing his cage. Chariot wouldn’t last long. Not in the gladiator ring. He was strong, he was even dangerous, but he didn’t have a cold enough heart for it.

“We’re slaves now. The Cult of Charon plans to make us fight…” He sighed. He had been in the ring enough times to know how all this was going to end. This new clan, none of them would last, except maybe Lavernius, and even he was undisciplined. 

“That’s not very good,” Chariot replied. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” he said softly. This was his fault. He should have been a better leader. If they hadn’t taken him in, maybe they would all still be free. He gazed out at the Spartan who had been hunting them. Who wore the name of an insect for all the land he devoured for Charon and Rome. Locust. Locust turned, his heavy gaze falling on him. It was a promise of violence, a keenness for it. As if Locust couldn’t wait for them to taste each other’s blood in combat. 

He felt a large hand pat him firmly on the shoulder. Chariot smiled encouragingly. 

David’s heart squeezed in his chest. He couldn’t let Chariot and the others face the ring, not them. Their clan had saved him. Now it was his turn to save them.

“Chariot, can you wiggle the bars?”

Chariot did as asked and as expected the wood easily snapped under his massive strength. He froze, a guilty expression clouding his face.

“Lavernius did it,” He whispered. 

David grinned and covered the broken pieces with his hand. “Tonight we’re going to escape and free the others. We’ll steal their weapons and show Charon who they started a war with.” 


End file.
